El poeta
by alduu black cullen
Summary: Edward cullen, un músico de primera, debe afrontar su más difícil reto, componer una canción de amor. Pero, ¿de dónde obtendrá inspiración para convertirse en un poeta? Song fic, basada en la canción EL POETA de chino y nacho.


Título: El poeta

Raiting:k+

Pareja: Edward/Bella

Status: complete/ one-shot

Palabras: 2678

Summary: Edward cullen, un músico de primera, debe afrontar su más difícil reto, componer una canción de amor. Pero, ¿de dónde obtendrá inspiración para convertirse en un poeta? Song fic, basada en la canción _EL POETA_ de chino y nacho.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y si no por favor déjenmelo saber. Si bien la canción no se toca con piano, no tenía otra manera de ponerlo en el fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_El poeta_

Yo, Edward cullen, el más prestigioso músico de la ciudad, el que puede tocar muchos instrumentos, entre ellos el piano, la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, entre otros. Yo, el que recibió premios con tan solo 20 años por sus buenas composiciones, ese mismo, en este mismo momento, tengo un bloqueo artístico… si, si, suena ridículo, lo sé, pero no hay manera que una buena letra salga de mí en este momento. Soy músico, cantautor y compositor de grandes bandas. El problema en cuestión es que una banda muy importante me pidió una canción, pero no una cualquiera, una de amor, una que mostrara con palabras lo mucho que amaba, la pregunta sería a quien, pero no me respondió eso…

Solo soy un hombre, no se puede pedir inspiración con solo ver un cartel luminoso, o ¿sí?

En fin, en muchos casos, tomo esa bendita inspiración de mi familia, mi _hermosa_ familia, nótese el sarcasmo… bueno, sí, es hermosa, pero no es buena para canciones de amor, aunque mi padre ama profundamente a mi madre, al igual que ella. Mi papá, Carlisle Cullen conoció a mi mamá en un bar y le pidió una cita diciéndole algo como: "sé_ que no nos conocemos, pero si me das dos horas, te enamoro, como vos lo hiciste con tu mirada"; _ sinceramente no sé cómo pudo funcionar, pero lo logro, dado que hoy, 35 años después, siguen juntos, mi padre, un gran doctor, mi madre, decoradora de interiores. Ellos tuvieron tres hijos, mi hermano Emmet, Alice y yo. Yo era el del medio. Mi hermano tiene 28 años, está casado, sí, pero tampoco es muy romántico. La enamoró con sus bíceps. Bueno eso es mentira porque si no ya estarían separados, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que por lo romántico, no fue…

Alice es la romántica, pero a ella no le pido ayuda ni por casualidad, de solo pensar lo que me hizo pasar esa vez en el bar, lo descarto…

FLASHBACK

Alice y yo habíamos ido a comer a un bar, dado que no tenía mucho tiempo para estar fuera de su trabajo, lo cual es discutible, porque trabaja con mamá, pero bueno. En un momento yo vi que Alice se quedaba colgada, con la boca abierta y con ojos ilusionados. Cuando volteé la mirada, había un rubio en el bar, que miraba a Alice, a lo que empecé a reírme a carcajadas

_ ¿de qué te reis, Edward?-pregunto echando humo de las orejas

_te apuesto doscientos pesos a que no vas y le dices algo Ya

_claro que lo hago- dijo con vos segura

_ ¿segura?- dije fingiendo tener dudas

_ Si, por supuesto_ dijo totalmente segura, así que este es el momento…

_ok, pero tienes que decirle alguna cursilería, como esas de las películas

_eso iba a hacer- y se dirigió hacia la barra sin el menor temor. Le toco el hombro, y él se volteó lentamente, cuando la miro le sonrió con esas sonrisas _sinceras _– me hiciste esperar mucho-dijo con vos de reclamo, mi cara debía estar toda colorada de la cantidad de risa que estaba ahogando.

_oh, discúlpame, paro ya no la hago esperar más, mi bella señorita- WTF?, ¡no lo puedo creer!

FIN FLASHBACK

Por eso no le pido ayuda, si bien hoy esta con jasper, el chico del bar, no desearía pasar ridículo como ella.

Cansado de estar horas frente al piano, decidí dar vueltas por la plaza… necesito _inspiración, _pero de la buena…

Necesito convertirme en un poeta… en uno de esas muchas personas que dicen dos palabras, pero lo dicen de una forma que enamora, con las palabras justas, con la dulzura y los gestos perfectos… por lo tanto, estoy perdido. Si bien compongo buenos temas, no es noticia que no tengo suerte en el amor y lo que eso conlleva, o sea una relación seria. Tuve solo dos novias en mi vida, una, Ángela, cuando era adolescente, por lo cual no fue muy serio, y otra con una ¿modelo?, emmm, creo, sí. Tuvimos una cita y al otro día dijo que éramos novios y como estúpido decidí darle una oportunidad, lo cual no duro mucho, solo me trajo problemas… mediáticos…

Por eso estoy soltero, sí, tengo 26 años y estoy felizmente soltero… aunque eso ahora no me ayuda…

Necesito pensar como una loca enamorada… mmm, si, no, eso no, me quiere, no me quiere, no, no, no, no funciona.

Así que solo me dedico a observar la plaza… nada nuevo, niños jugando, unas palomas siendo alimentadas por ancianos y niños , unas chicas corriendo, niños jugando, una hermosa castaña hablando con un nene, un anciano en el banco y… una hermosa castaña hablando con un nene. Dios. Es la visión más hermosa de todas. Es un ángel. Tiene el rostro más pálido que he visto, y eso que yo soy muy pálido, el rostro con forma de corazón, con un cuerpo menudito, parecía delicada, como si se pudiera romper solo con mirarla, parecía de porcelana, tan frágil. Tiene un cuerpo bien femenino, con las curvas justas en los lugares justos. Su cintura es muy chica, tan chica que mi brazo encajaría perfectamente. Pero lo que le daba su toque mágico eran esos ojos marrones, parecidos al chocolate, tan brillantes, tan perfectos, en contraste con sus curvadas pestañas, que le daban un look de un ángel, mi ángel… en cuanto la vi, corrí a mi casa, necesitaba escribir…

Escribí y escribí, llenando mi libreta de poesías, pero no encontraba forma de unirlas. Era como si cada una fuera única por sí solo, pero cuando la juntas eran, en pocas palabras, un desastre. Asi que decidí que necesitaba _más_ inspiración.

Así pasaron los días, iba al parque, la veía por horas, como un maniático, y al llegar a casa escribía por horas mi libreta, llenándolas de poesías que nunca creí que saldrían de mí.

Pero todo esto no podría salir bien, o no, por supuesto que no.

Mi hermana, la metiche, Alice, se enteró, aun no sé cómo, de que la chica de la plaza me… inspiraba, por lo tanto jugo una apuesta conmigo, una apuesta por la cual aún hoy no recuerdo haber aceptado, pero Alice es así…

FLASHBACK

_Edward, es simple, cuando termines la canción le dices a la chica que fue tu musa inspiradora, _la tua cantante_

FIN FLASHBACK

Y así fue, termine la canción, debo decirle pero me creerá loco, que hare, o diré, emmm algo así como `hola, si ya sé que no me conoces, en si yo tampoco te conozco, pero soy compositor y vos fuiste mi musa para una nueva canción, yo encantado te la enseño` no, no podía decirle eso...

Fui al parque con el ánimo por el suelo, sabía que me mandaría a freír churros. Lo que no esperaba era que mi vista también este en el suelo al cruzar la calle y que un monovolumen de la edad media me golpee en la pierna, auch! Eso sí duele…

_ ¿estás bien?, no te vi, lo juro, no fue a propósito, estaba hablando por teléfono, sé que está prohibido pero mi amiga no dejaba de molestar, lo siente, ¿quieres que te lleve al médico?-cuando levante la vista y vi esos pozos marrones, supe quién era, ya no importo el dolor, la vergüenza o la apuesta de Alice, solo ella, mi ángel…

_emmm, no gracias estoy bien, con un poco de hielo me pasara, dado que estabas frenando no fue fuerte

_ ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

_es mucha molestia si te pido que me lleves a mi casa, no creo poder caminar y Salí sin mi auto.

_por supuesto que no, vamos.

Me subí en el monovolumen y hable con ella, bella, que hermoso nombre. Me conto que es maestra del jardín, que adora a los niños, que sus padres están separados y viven uno en forks y otro en Arizona por eso ella se mudó a chicago, yo le conté de que trabajaba, que tenía dos hermanos, que ellos estaban casados pero yo no, que vivía solo, pero no más dado que habíamos llegado.

Subimos y me ayudo a sentarme en el sillón mientras iba por hielo.

_ ¿como esta?- pregunto señalando la pierna, parecía apenada

_bien, solo hinchada, nada va a pasar

_hay Edward, en verdad lo siento, juro que no te vi

_ya está, no hay problema en verdad, por favor cambia de tema ¿sí?

_entonces, hay algo que quiero saber

_sí, claro dime

_ ¿porque vas todos los días a la plaza y te quedas horas viéndome?

_ ¿te diste cuenta?-pregunte avergonzado

_emmm si, y quiero saber él porque-dijo con sus mejillas a punto de explotar

_ok, yo soy, como te dije, compositor y recibí una propuesta para componer una canción de amor, cabe recalcar que yo no soy experto en eso y que no es mi debilidad, pero lo hice. El problema fue la inspiración, no la tenía, fui a la plaza a ver que podía inspirarme, y cuando te vi, las ideas solo cayeron, como la lluvia y pude componer el tema- confesé avergonzado

_oh, Edward eso es muy dulce-dijo con los hermosos ojos chocolates muy brillantes

_ ¿quieres escucharlo?- pregunte esperanzado

_me encantaría.-contesto ilusionada

Nos dirigimos al piano y nos sentamos, yo con ayuda, por supuesto, y así la canción comenzó…

_Nací para amarte,_

_Yo te daría lo que quieras,_

_Mi corazón, mi vida entera,_

_Tú pide que yo te vaya a complacer…_

_Quiero recordarte que yo soy tuyo cuando quieras,_

_Que yo te amo a mi manera,_

_Quisiera algún día fueras mi mujer,_

_Mi mujer…_

_Y así juntos poder algún día,_

_Vivir la alegría,_

_Quedarnos, hacer,_

_La razón de esta sutil melodía,_

_Y una poesía que te quise hacer…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta,_

_Miro al cielo esperando un cometa,_

_Para pedirle un deseo,_

_Y es que te traiga hasta aquí…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas, _

_Un armario de páginas completas,_

_Que escribo cuando te veo,_

_Y eso me hace feliz_

_Me hace feliz tenerte,_

_Y es que me imagino al lado tuyo hasta la muerte,_

_Siempre que me asomo a mi ventana para verte,_

_Quiero que la siguiente mañana traiga suerte, _

_Para convertirme en el dueño de tu corazón,_

_Para hacer realidad lo que empezó como ilusión, _

_Una sensación de falta de razón,_

_La combinación de amor con atracción,_

_Tú me gustas, como negarlo,_

_No me asusta ya demostrarlo,_

_Estoy buscando la oportunidad para expresarlo,_

_Porque yo voy a amarte por un rato largo…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta,_

_Miro al cielo esperando un cometa,_

_Para pedirle un deseo,_

_Y es que te traiga hasta aquí…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas, _

_Un armario de páginas completas,_

_Que escribo cuando te veo,_

_Y eso me hace feliz_

_Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz,_

_Feliz, feliz, feliz…_

_Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz,_

_Feliz, feliz, feliz…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta,_

_Miro al cielo esperando un cometa,_

_Para pedirle un deseo,_

_Y es que te traiga hasta aquí…_

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta,_

_Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas, _

_Un armario de páginas completas,_

_Que escribo cuando te veo,_

_Y eso me hace feliz_

_Muy feliz…_

Termine de tocar y la mire a los ojos, ella lo único que hiso fue besarme…

Besarme, dios, ¡me está besando! su boca era un mezcla de dulzura y pasión, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan mía…

_Edward, yo tengo algo que decirte- comento apenada

_si mi bella, dime- la anime a continuar

_me gustas desde hace mucho, te conozco, desde hace años, sé que sos el hermano de Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga, y ella fue la que te llamo diciendo lo de la canción, la verdad no sé cómo lo hiso, yo fui al parque por ir, y creí que mentía pero…- hablaba tan rápido que mezclaba sus propias palabras e ideas, decidí que lo mejor era calmarla, ¿con un beso?, ¿Por qué no? Y así lo hice, la bese, con amor, con adoración, con ternura y con amor, sobre todo con amor…hola

_shhh, bella mía, ahora solo hay que agradecerle, porque encontré a la mujer de mi vida solo por Alice, _y eso me hace feliz…  
><em>

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES...

Y acá estoy hoy, con 35 años, un músico muy conocido, feliz y, porque no, rico…

Bueno, las cosas con bella no funcionaron, así que estoy soltero, viviendo la vida de una estrella, una mujer cada noche, una mañana vacía, si, fatal…

Bueno, ahora la verdad, sí, soy músico, si soy famoso, si se puede decir que soy rico, pero estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa que vi, mi ángel, mi bella.

Nos casamos a los 28 años, a los dos años de novios, en ese maravilloso parque, todo de ensueño. Ella llevaba un vestido con escote, atado debajo de su busto y luego tenia caída hasta el piso, era de seda suave, que la hacía parecer más a un ángel. Ambos habíamos esperado hasta la noche de boda, si bien yo ya no era virgen, nunca había hecho el amor, solo era sexo sin importancia, pocas veces. Ella si era virgen, con una promesa de castidad que su madre la "obligo" a hacer, y yo pensaba respetarla, por supuesto.

La boda fue excepcional. Por supuesto que fue obra de Alice, la cual nunca me dijo como hico lo de la plaza, pero yo sé que no me lo contaría. De luna de miel nos fuimos a la isla esme, que era perteneciente de mi padre como regalo a mi madre. La noche de boda yo estaba más nerviosa que ella, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

FLASHBACK

_ me parece que no soy la única nerviosa- dijo irónicamente la señora cullen, que bien sonaba. Ella me abrazo y me dijo…

__no tengas miedo, somos como una sola persona.- de pronto me abrumo la realidad de sus palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan autentico. No dejaba lugar a dudas. La rodee con los brazos y la estreche contra mí y hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobro vida propia_

__para siempre…-concluí _

FIN FLASHBACK

Esa noche fue tan perfecta, tan única, que aún queda en mi mente las imágenes. Fue la entrega más fuerte que hay, la que entregas tú alma a la persona que amas, esa por la cual respiras, por la cual vivís, simplemente Ella…

Aún recuerdo el día que me dijo que íbamos a ser papas, llego, me abrazo y me dijo "¿Cómo sos cambiando pañales?"

A los 29 tuvimos a nuestros primeros hijos, si, como suena, ¡dos! Un nene, Anthony Carlisle cullen y una nena, renesmee carlie cullen, pero como queríamos una familia grande, tuvimos otro hijo a los 31 años, un nene, charles emmet cullen y otra nena a los 34, mi dulce Elizabeth sue cullen…

Mi _gran familia…_

Ahora estábamos en el sillón mirando una película familiar, todos juntos, pero como supuse mis hijos estaban dormidos, uno arriba del otro, en la alfombra. Con bella los llevamos a cada uno a su cama, hasta que quedamos solos y fuimos a ver la televisión.

_amor, ven aquí- pidió mi esposa, cuando me levante a entrar a nuestro perro jake adentro así dormía junto a mi hija nessie.

-si mi vida- conteste sentándome a su lado

_ ¿Puedes tocarme otra vez mi tema?- pidió haciendo un lindo pucherito que desarme con un beso

_ser a un placer, pero deseo algo a cambio, y ya sabes que- dije como el pícaro que soy

_lo tendrás, todas las noches de mi vida, te amo Edward cullen, con mi corazón- dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, como sabía que lo hacía.

_te amo bella cullen…

Y sellamos nuestro amor con un gran beso apasionado, y otro, y otro…

Porque la amo, porque por ella soy lo que me pida. Porque por ella me convertí _en un poeta…_


End file.
